Broken Up Inside
by Deathly-Chakra
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Naruto and break his mind and spirit so they can extract the Kyuubi. Will Naruto ever be the same after this is over. Continuing
1. Chapter 1

Broken Up inside

The Akatsuki capture Naruto and break his mind and spirit so they can extract the Kyuubi. Will Naruto ever be the same after this is over.

Naruto was aching on his arms and legs from training all day. Kakashi-sensei had to train late because he had a mission early in the morning/

"Hey Dobe don't forget we have a mission tomorrow, don't be late" Sasuke yelled from behind him.

"I already know teme," Naruto continued walking home. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen. He shook off the feeling and continued home. When he reached his apartment her noticed something odd. It was unlocked.

'_I probably forgot to lock it'_ Naruto walked into his home. All the lights were off. Another chill went up his spine. He took off his black and orange jacket and placed it on his chair. When it landed he heard something fall off of his table. He slowly walked towards it and bent down to get a closer look. He picked it up and soon realized it was a straw hat.

'_I don't own a straw hat'_ then it hit him. He knew only one person who wore a straw.

"Uh! ITA- " but he was cut off by a firm and gripped his throat. The pressure caused him to fall on his back. He opened one eye and saw that it was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi stood up still holding his throat and dragged him over to a wall and slammed him into it. He felt the wall give in and it cracked behind him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" The force of him pushing against the wall hurt his back even more. Causing him to go dizzy and to fade in and out of consciousness.

"You're coming with me" Naruto kicked his legs and kept grunting trying to get some air into his lungs. But nothing was happening.

"…N-No" Naruto finally choked out.

"No? Well you don't have a choice" Itachi got closer to Naruto's ear.

"When im threw with you your spirit will be broken, your dreams will shatter, and everyone who is close to you…will vanish in your eyes, you will be nothing but a useless puppet" A punch connected to Naruto's stomach causing blood to trickle out of his mouth. The last thing he felt was Itachi pulling him over his shoulder.

Sakura and Sasuke wait impatiently for their sensei to get here. Mostly they wait for Naruto.

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei finally popped up.

"About time" Sasuke blurted out. Kakashi just smiled when he was done he looked around and saw that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke look around they had noticed it was a little quiet this morning.

"Did you tell him about the mission Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I did and I told him not to forget" Sasuke said a little annoyed that his words to him were unfazed, as usual

"He probably did forget" Sakura added.

"Well let's all go get him" Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura walked over to Naruto apartment. They didn't know is that they were in for a big surprise. They finally reached his apartment, they went for the door but it appeared to already be opened. The door creaked open b itself. Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged glances and went in. Sakura was first to call out his Name. It was rather dark in the room, but not too dark. His blinds were closed causing the sunlight to seep threw the blinds.

"Kakashi-sensei come here" Sakura called out. Kakashi went over towards Sakura and she pointed to a crack in the wall. Everyone was starting to get worried. Sasuke walked over to his table and saw Naruto's orange and black jacket lying on the floor.

"_Naruto never leaves without his jacket"_ Sasuke thought he picked it up and underneath his jacket was a straw hat. Sasuke dropped the jacket and just stared down. It was the straw hat…_HIS_ straw hat.

"...No…" Sasuke whispered out.

"NO!!"

"Sasuke what is it" Sakura and Kakashi came running over to him. Sasuke was on his knees with anger. Kakashi got a glimpse of the hat and saw what it was.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Got to the Hokage's office now and tell her what's happened, and tell her I went to round up the rookie nine, NOW!" Sasuke and Sakura didn't hesitate they left right when Kakashi. When they left Kakashi summoned Pakun.

"What is it Kakashi? I was in the middle of a nap" Groaned Pakun

" No time, Pakun got gather the Jounin and Ill get the gennin NOW," Pakun agree and they went there opposite ways.

"Lady Tsunade!!" Sasuke said barging threw the doors.

"Ahhhh!" she woke up from her sleep and threw an empty sake bottle across the room.

"Eep" Sakura ducked just in time so it would hit the wall.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune scolded.

"Don't you guys ever knock?!" Tsunade scolded.

"We don't have time, its Naruto, he's in trouble" Sakura yelled at Tsunade. Tsunade's face fell from an annoyed tone to a worried one.

"What is it, where's Naruto!" Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Itachi… Akatsuki they took him" Sasuke's eyes faded to the floor. Even the thought of what they were doing to Naruto was horrible. Tsunade just stared down at the floor her eyes became blurry with tears.

"Tsunade, Kakashi sensei had already sent out to gather Jounin and the rookie nine"

"The Akatsuki are you sure it was them?" Tsunade asked with a shaky voice. Sasuke picked up the straw hat and threw it at her. She caught it right in front off her face and examined it. There was no doubt about it, it was Itachi Uchiha's hat. But one question still rang in her head. Why did Itachi leave it behind? Did he want us to find him? Or was it just a freak accident? Still she wouldn't know just by wondering. Pretty soon everyone started to come in. Everyone lined up the rookie nine were in front with there sensei's in back.

"What's with the sudden call Hokage-sama" Asuma said first.

"I have just been informed that there was a kidnapping recently here in Konoha" She started.

"Who was it?" Kiba said getting a little worried. It could have been someone he knew.

"It was, Uzumaki… Naruto!" She yelled out. Know one could believe it. Naruto's not the type of guy to get kidnapped often. He would've put up a hell of a fight.

"Uchiha Itachi took him, no doubt that they would want to extract the Kyuubi" Everyone already knew of the Kyuubi, but it didn't faze them. Naruto was still Naruto in there eyes.

"Now this will be an S-class mission, Search and retrieve Naruto. You are to remain in the same team as you are now. You will leave tomorrow at 8am don't be late! You may leave now" Everyone left know one dare make a sound. Know one could even think of something to say.

"Sasuke could I talk to you privately?" Tsunade asked him motioning him over here. Everyone else left.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked. He kind of had an idea of what It may be.

"I know about you and Itachi, and I don't want your revenge crazed ambition getting in the way off this mission, this may even be a life or death mission…be careful Sasuke" Tsunade finished. Sasuke could tell from her tone that she was serious. Sasuke bowed to her and turned away as he walked away all he could do was grit his teeth in anger.

"Is that the kid?" Naruto was slowly waking from his conscious state. He heard voices from outside the room. Naruto jerked his head up, he finally remember what had happened. Itachi kidnapped him. Naruto looked around the room. It had the stench of blood in it, he saw many rusted hooks along the walls and it was dark with only the light coming from the small barred window from the metal door. He saw two-shadow figure's talking. He slowly got up trying to ignore the pain everywhere. But he was stopped by something pulling him back. He looked at himself and saw there were chains on his wrist that were attached the wall. His neck also had a chain on it. He tried to reach for his neck, but the chains would go that far. So he just fell back on his bottom and his arms dangled from the side.

"_How the hell did I get myself into this"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**Well way to go kid, you got yourself kidnapped"** They Kyuubi talked to him in his mind.

"_Ah shut up fox, It happened so fast, I didn't even sense the guy"_ Naruto sighed to himself.

"Excuses, excuses kid, don't go blaming this on-" The Kyuubi went away because Naruto heard someone open the door. He looked up still weak and he saw a guy with long blonde hair covering one eye. Next to him was a very tall guy with blue skin. That guy was Kisame. 

Deidara bent down to Naruto's level. Deidara grabbed his chin rather roughly and shook it.

"This kid doesn't look like much, Kisame" Naruto snapped back at Deidara

"Get your **hands off me!!**" Naruto said with a little of the Kyuubi's voice.

"Wow feisty kid" Deidara stood up and chuckled.

"Go ahead summon the fox's power, it could help" Kisame and Deidara chuckled to themselves. Naruto thought to himself. The Kyuubi had intense power. He might be able to break out. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly the Kyuubi's charka rose from his feet. As soon as it reached his neck an electric charge shock his entire body.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" Naruto fell limp on the ground. Deidara walked beside Naruto and grabbed the chain and jerked it back and forth.

"You see this chain kid, this is a special bijuun chain, it stops anyone from summoning demons power, and you already experienced the affect" The two Akatsuki men left out the door.

"Ok Kit you are screwed, but you have three options 1. You die here in this dreadful prison. 2. You get me extracted, then die or 3.You try and escape, but if they catch you, you'll die"

"Im screwed however you look at it fox. What am I gonna do?" "Well you could wait here for you pitiful friends, if they decide to rescue you" "That's the best one so far, wait here and stay alive…if I can" Naruto closed his eyes and moved his head towards the ceiling. He felt a droplet or water on his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

"Must be raining" Was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken up inside How long has it been since his capture, a day, a week? maybe even longer. For all he knows he hasn't seen the sunshine for a very long time. 

Everyday it was the same thing. Messing with him, torturing him, altering his mind until it was no more. Naruto didn't know how much he could take anymore.

He grunted, gritted his teeth, eyes closed tight trying to ignore the searing pain threw his body. He panted as the pain finally subsided. His limp body hung from the wall. The chains held him up from the wrists and neck.

"He is currently resisting, and he's pretty good at it" One guy said. Naruto couldn't figure out who it was, It hurt to even open his eyes. All he could do was wait and listen.

"Well see how he feels after this, we must have him completely run down and out of all hope so he wont resist to us when we extract the Kyuubi" He heard another voice. Naruto could vaguely pick out whose voice it was. It was Itachi's.

"One more time?" he heard again.

It was silent for a few seconds. He was not looking forward to this again. He didn't think his body could take it anymore.

"One more we need to be sure" he could feel Itachi's hand grab his throat with force. His head was flopped up.

"Wake up Naruto-kun, don't worry this wont hurt….for long" He didn't want to wake up. For once he felt powerless against them. He didn't want to believe it, what was happening to him. What kind of person could do this to another human being. Only a monster would do this. And these guys proved they weren't human.

"You know you have no choice Naruto-kun, you must obey, you belong to us now" Itachi whispered in his hear.

"I-I belong t-to know, one" he stammered out. Using the last bit of strength he had left. Which was not very much..

"Looks like he still has some strength left Itachi, why don't you snuff that out" Then they guy left. You caught a glimpse of his hair. It was long and blonde.

But when you did see h im Itachi got into your mind with his Mangyeko Sharingan.

Big mistake.

The next thing Naruto knew he was in some place. He looked at his skin its was white and his clothes were black. It was new. There were dark blood red clouds, a bright white moon shining off into the distance.

"Nnnnnaaarrrruuuuttttoooo" He heard someone call in a singing tone. He ran covering his ears trying to get away from what was calling him.

"This is only an illusion, only an illusion" He repeated those words over and over. He kept running until a road block hit him and he fell over. He looked up and saw Itachi. His eyes widened in fear. Never has he felt so afraid unlike this before.

"How could something that feels so real be an illusion" Then he disappeared but he could still hear his maniacal tone in his head.

"I want to show you something" He heard Itachi call out. Pretty soon all of the color disappeared from where he was standing, now it felt like he was floating in an abyss of darkness. Itachi showed up beside him.

"Look down" was all he said.

Naruto looked down, what he was shocked him. There he was floating and watching a young boy swinging alone on a swing set, while others paid no attention to him. The young boy was…him. Naruto could take his eyes off of that boy. It was him from so many years ago. He still remembers those days as if it were yesterday. He started to feel sad, and alone all over again. Then the scene change to a different one. Then he saw himself walking alone on a dirt road. He remembered that day. It was the day when he got kicked out of a restaurant because he was the demon.

"You see Naruto, I know all about your life, the way the demon affected you, the way people treated you. Im willing to take that all away from there's just one little price" Itachi grabbed his chin and forced him to look his way.

"Your life" Right when he said that Naruto started plunging down head first. When he was falling, images of his friends were popping up.

Sasuke,

Sakura,

Lee,

Gaara.

Everyone who came into his life shown up, and at the very end Iruka and Mizuki popped up.

The scene started to play, he saw Mizuki up in the tree. Naruto saw the words of his mouth call out Now Die Naruto. The huge demon wind shuriken came flying at his younger self. Iruka called out

"Get down Naruto!"

He felt a tear go down his face, he remembered that day, it was the worst day of his life.

"No, STOP IT!" Naruto clutched his head, it felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. He fell to his knee's clutching his head still. The scene disappeared and Itachi showed up.

Itachi bent down and looked at Naruto his arms were dangling down, his eyes were a lifeless grayish blue color and they were only half the way open.

"A lifeless puppet" Itachi smirked and returned back the modern world. He looked at Naruto he as still in the same state when he last saw him in the jutsu. Itachi left the room a giant slam was heard from the steal door.

_Kyuubi No Kistune's POV_

"**Kit, kit! Snap out of it, Naruto!"** No response was heard from him.

"Damn I lost contact with him, that's not good there will no resistance when they extract me, Now all I can do is wait for his pathetic friends to get here" Kyuubi passed back and forth thinking of a plan to help him. He banged his head on the cage trying to get an idea.

"Wait I have an idea, but it could be risky" Kyuubi squatted down.

"Im sorry kit but I must do this" The sat down and closed his eyes

_With The team_

Everyone was silent the whole way, not knowing what to saw. In the front was Sasuke; right beside him was Sakura, Kakashi on the other side. Behind them was. Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. It was silent for the next hour until Sakura spoke up.

"Look down there its Gaara" Sakura pointed out, Everyone stopped and looked down to see Gaara walking threw the forest crossing his arms with his big gourd on his back.

"Lee, Neji, Shikamaru go on ahead and see if the coast is clear we cant have any casualties" Kakashi said and the all did there echo of Hai's and left to go an ahead.

"Should we ask for his help Kakashi, we could use all the help we could?" Sakura asked. Kakashi stared at Gaara.

"I don't think it would be smart to send in another jinchuurikki into the Akatsuki base…but we need to get Naruto"

Sasuke didn't want to think about it or waste to much time so he jumped down in front of Gaara.

"S-Sasuke" Kakashi called but it was to late he was already in front of Gaara. SO Sakura and Kakashi followed him down.

"Uchiha" Gaara said plainly

"Gaara" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. Sakura landed next to. Sakura landed then looked at Gaara next was Kakashi.

"To what do I own this pleasant surprise," Hint the sarcasm in Gaara voice.

"Gaara we need your help" Kakashi said "Actually we need all the help we can get" Gaara looked at them and then noticed something.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. The team all looked to the ground with sad eyes. Gaara was starting to get the hint

"Where's, Naruto?!" he asked in a more stern voice.

"Y-you see Gaara, that's what we need help on, The Akatsuki…they…" Sakura had trouble finishing.

"They captured him, they have Naruto" Sasuke was going to add something else but couldn't because of Gaara.

"Ill go, Naruto has helped in the past and I never repaid him for what he has done for e, now its my turn to repay him" Gaara brought his fingers up to his mouth and blew. Pretty soon a hawk came flying down and landed on Gaara's shoulder. He took out a piece of paper and tied it to the hawk and it flew away.

"I sent a notice to Suna they know where I am, lets go" Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and now Gaara met up with Lee, Neji and Shikamaru and they took off. It was about a 2 day trip from the hideout. Shikamaru was able to map out the entire area and the weak pointes of their hideout.

_Its my turn Naruto…to return the favor_

Naruto emotionless eyes stared off into the distance. His lifeless body hung there like a torn up rag doll.

_Its my turn Naruto…to return the favor_

Naruto's ears perked up but his face remained the same motionless tone and drifted off into what it seemed like nothing.


End file.
